PROBLEMAS GRACIAS A MAMÁ Y A LA SUEGRA
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI) Naruto y Sasuke se pelearon por culpa de sus madres... Kushina y Mikoto. Ya que estas quien que se casen y presionan al Rubio para que se lo proponga al azabache, causando una gran pelea y separándolo por un tiempo... - ¿Naruto se dará cuenta de su error? - ¿Sasuke perdonará a Naruto? - ¿Volverán a estar juntos? - ¿Qué pasará con sus madres?


**Aclaración:** Los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_... Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

Espero que les guste mi primer fic.

* * *

**NUNCA HABLAS DE MATRIMONIO SI NO LO SIENTES**

Mikoto y Kushina son dos excelentes amigas desde la infancia, ambas soñaron con casarse jóvenes, tener hijos y después nietos... pero su mayor sueño era que un día sus hijos las unieran en una sola familia. Y eso paso hace casi 3 años cuando Naruto y Sasuke anunciaron que eran novios, ellas de lo felices que eran hicieron una mega fiesta para anunciar a todo Konoha que sus amados hijos eran ya novios, para sorpresa de sus hijos y esposos, que no podían creer que hicieran una mega fiesta por una noticia tan pequeña. Que pasaría cuando anunciaran que se casaban o esperaban a su primer hijo... dejar pobres a sus esposos por todo lo que gastaron, ya que esa era la duda de todos en ambas familias.

De los felices que estaban ambas se unieron al "Club de Lectura" aunque para todos era sabido que lo último que hacían en ese club era leer, solo contaban chimes entre ellas, las últimas noticias de quien se casaba, quien salía embarazada o quien engañaba a quien. Solo era eso lo que les importaba, pero claro nunca de los nunca te atrevas a decirles que su club es de chimes y no de lectura porque te dan una golpiza como al pobre Kakashi que duro 3 meses en el hospital recuperándose.

Desde que están en el club solo piensan en la boda de sus hijos, como si ya estuvieran comprometidos. En las flores, invitaciones, lugar, fecha, entre muchas cosas más. Y comenzaron a presionar a Naruto para que hablara con Sasuke para que se comprometieran y pronto se casaran sin darse cuenta de que podrían hacer más daño que bien a esta hermosa relación.

Por otra parte, para Naruto y Sasuke fue una sorpresa enamorarse, porque desde bebes son amigos y aunque han tenido sus grandes diferencias y discusiones, se dieron cuenta a tiempo que se aman y no quiere estar separado. Ellos son estudiantes universitarios y no han pensado en casarse todavía pero un día pasa lo peor...

- Sasu, has pensado en casarnos un día de estos.- dijo un rubio serio mirando a los ojos de su amado.

- Dobe como crees, somos jóvenes para casarnos.- dijo tranquilo el azabache pensado que su dobe entendería.

- No me digas dobe, teme... pero de verdad no has pensado en matrimonio.

- Porque me lo preguntas Naruto.

- Es que nuestras madres están tan ilusionadas con que nos casemos, que pensé que sería una buena idea Sasuke.

- Naru, amor... no estamos preparados para casarnos, somos jóvenes, estamos estudiando y hay que disfrutar nuestros amor.

- Pero ya vamos a cumplir tres años de noviazgo.- insistió el rubio.

- Si es verdad, pero no es tiempo... hay que pensar en matrimonio cuando en verdad nosotros lo queramos no cuando nuestras locas madres quieran.

- Bueno.- dijo un desilusionado rubio muy triste.

- ¿Tú quieres casarte?.- preguntó el azabache al ver triste a su novio.

- No sé, creo que sí... quiero estar a tu lado.

Esta conversación no quedo en abrazos y besos como siempre terminan esta hermosa pareja, sino que terminaron peleados y enojados por el tema de "matrimonio", algo que Sasuke no quiere todavía por que no están preparados para ello, pero Naruto ante la presión de sus madres ha tomado la decisión de hablar sobre este tema con su amado, dándose cuenta que su teme no quiere hablar todavía de matrimonio como él pensó que esto lo ilusionaría.

:::::::::::::::: **CASA DE NARUTO **::::::::::::::::

Para Naruto no fue un buen día primero tiene una pelea con su Teme y ahora su madre está más que enojado con él por no convencer a su novio en casarse...

- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO CONVENCIERAS AL DULCE SASUKE EN CASARSE CONTIGO, HE NARUTO. – le grito su madre mientras le apuntaba con el dedo furiosamente.

- Pero mamá, lo intente pero él no desea casarse conmigo todavía...

- PUES TIENES QUE CONVERSARLO POR QUE TE QUIERO CASADO PARA FIN DE AÑO, ME ENTENDISTE NARUTO.- dijo gritando Kushina.

Esta discusión con su madre hizo entender que ella está mal, que su Teme tenía razón y no deberían hablar sobre compromiso por sus madres sino porque ellos así lo deseaban, algo difícil para él. Porque desde pequeño su madre hablara de que debería casarse con Itachi o Sasuke los hijos de su mejor amiga. Y es cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y debe recompensar a su amado.

:::::::::::::::: **DÍAS ANTES... donde todo inicio. **::::::::::::::::

**NOTIKONOHA ****_- SECCIÓN DE SOCIALES-_**

_Haku Momochi y Neji Hyuga_

**FORMALIZAN Y UNEN SUS VIDAS**

Una espléndida velada protagonizaron el bello docel Haku Momochi y Neji Hyuga, quienes el pasado 8 de marzo formalizaron su compromiso y unieron sus vidas por el civil, acompañados de sus respectivas familias, quienes complacidas con la decisión de los novios, brindaron por su futura felicidad.

**EN DETALLES...**

**EVENTO:** Pedida y boda civil de Haku y Neji Hyuga.

**CUÁNDO: **Viernes 8 de marzo

**DÓNDE: **Residencia del novio.

**PAPÁS DEL DOCEL:** Orochimaru y Zabuza Momochi.

**PAPÁS DE ÉL:** Maito y Hizashi Hyuga

**ASISTIERON:** Familiares y amigos.

**AMENIZÓ: **Un violinista.

**CEREMONIA RELIGIOSA:** 8 de junio de 2013 en Santa Elena de la Cruz.

- Ya leíste la noticia Kushina.

- Si, no es posible que nuestros hijos después de casi 3 años de noviazgo no hablen de matrimonio.

- Ya no somos unas jovencitas, ya queremos nietos.

- Bueno Mikoto de perdida tú tienes un hijo mayor que te puede dar ponto un nieto, pero yo que solo tengo a mi Naruto.

Minato y Fugaku solo se les quedaran viendo a sus respectivas esposas, no podrían creer que solo hablaran de bodas y nietos. Desde que se unieron al "Club de Lectura" solo hablan de chismes respectivos a noviazgos, bodas y embarazos. Y desde entonces no se dan cuenta de que no les hacen caso y ellos se están uniendo cada vez más, de una forma que ni ellos habían pensado unirse.

- Kushina debemos presionar más a Naruto para que le pida matrimonio a mi hijo.- dijo una emocionada pelinegra.

- Si Mikoto, voy a presionarlo mucho más, porque vamos a tener boda a fin de año.- comentó la pelirrojo.

- O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR... MIKOTO UCHIHA / KUSHINA NAMIKAZE... -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto solo hizo que sus parejas se fueran dejando a sus locas esposas.

:::::::::::::::: **PRESENTE: Habitación de Sasuke **::::::::::::::::

Desde la puerta Itachi Uchiha está observando a su hermanito llorar sobre la cama, no sabía porque, pero esto lo ponía muy triste, no quería que nadie ni nada dañara a su hermanito.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasu?

- Es que Naruto me hablo sobre matrimonio.- dijo todavía con lágrimas el pequeño ojinegros.

- Y no estas, alegre por eso.- preguntó el mayor extrañado.

- Me hubiera gustado que saliera de él, y no de la presión de nuestras madres para que nos casáramos.- comento triste Sasuke.

- Y pelearon verdad.- más que una pregunta por el mayor fue una afirmación.

- Si, le dije al dobe que nos diéramos un tiempo para pensar y no decirnos cosas feas más feas.

- Lo amas.

- Si Itachi, como tu amas a Shikamura.

Con esto último Itachi como buen hermano abrazo a su hermanito y le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que su rubio iba hacer algo para que volviera pronto.

:::::::::::::::: **AL SIGUIENTE DÍA... 7 días, 7 regalos **::::::::::::::::

**LUNES... **Sasuke seguía triste hasta que recibió un hermoso arreglo floral con una pequeña nota _"PERDÓNAME POR SER TAN DOBE..."._

- Y esas Flores Hermanito.

- Son del dobe.- dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

**MARTES...** El azabache estaba platicando con sus amigos en la universidad cuando una chica le entrego una caja que pronto abrió...

- Que son Sasu.

- Que te importa copia barata y no me días Sasu, que solo mi dobe lo puede hacer.- dijo enojado mientras que está más que sorprendió por lo que había dentro de la caja.

- ¿Tomates deshidratados en forma de dulces?.- pregunto Gaara sin entender nada.

- Es broma verdad.- dijeron todos sus amigos mientras que Sasuke leía la pequeña nota.

_"POR DEJAR QUE NUESTRAS MADRES ME PRESIONARAN"_

**MIÉRCOLES...** En clases del profesor Kakashi para extrañeza de todos que su amado profesor llego temprano y anuncio...

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy llegue temprano porque debo entregar esto a Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo mientras entregaba una caja llena de chocolates.

- Disculpe profesor pero yo no puedo acep...

- Son el rubio.- dijo mientras que seguía la clase.

Pero Sasuke no se quedó con las ganas y probó el primer chocolate y le brillaron los ojitos al saber que estaban rellenados sabor tomate. Y es cuando vio la nota: _"Y NO VENIR DE MI CORAZÓN HABLARTE DE MATRIMONIO"_

**JUEVES...**Sasuke no sabía si perdonar a Naruto, pero cada uno de los regalos lo enamoraba mucho más y deseaba perdonarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo su orgullo no lo dejaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa esta vez amigo?.- pregunto Gaara.

- Nada, es solo que Naruto no me ha enviado nada de nada.

- Mira al cielo.- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Sobre el cielo pasaba un avión, dejando un mensaje... _"Y POR CADA DÍA QUE NO TE VEO... TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO MÁS". _Toda la universidad está más que impresionado por este mensaje porque nadie sabía para quien era.

**VIERNES...** En la intimidad de su habitación Sasuke estaba escuchando música en la radio cuando, aparece su hermano con una gran caja.

- Sasu estoy aquí como tu mensajero.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Itachi mientras que deja la caja en la cama de su hermano.

- Que significa esto.

- Tu rubio te lo envía.- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se iba con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que a su hermanito le iba a encantar.

El azabache emocionado comenzó abrir esa enorme caja en donde aparece un hermoso gatito negro.

- miau miau miau.- ronroneaba el neko mientras que Sasuke revisaba su collar que traía un dije en forma de Kitsune y decía "Me llamo Chibi Teme"

- Chibi Teme he.- dijo contento Sasuke por este hermoso regalo y ante las ocurrencias de su dobe.

Dentro de la caja aparecían varias cosas necesaria para el cuidado de su Chibi Teme y una nota: _"Y AL NO ESTAR A MI LADO... SUFRO POR TU AMOR"_

**SÁBADO...** El ojinegro se daba cuenta de que había cumplido ya 6 días sin ver a su dobe y lo extraña mucho, pero con su Chibi dobe hacia que no sufriera tanto, porque sabía que Naruto lo amaba y le se lo estaba demostrando con todo su corazón.

Cuando Sasuke se decidió ir por su rubio amor, llevo su padre dándole una carta y retirándose así como entro, sin preguntar o decir nada más. En ella...

_"A mi amado Teme:_

_Sé que comedí un gran error al hablarte de matrimonio sin haberlo sentido antes..._

_Sé que fue una han equivocación enojarme contigo por una tontería, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que mi madre y la tuya me están forzando a cometer una gran error sino les paro un alto... porque debemos platicar sobre este tema cuando ambos estemos seguros, cuando ambos deseemos casarnos y formar una familia, y no antes._

_Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que vales mucho y que estos días sin tú... han sido un gran infierno porque te extraño, te necesito y te deseo todos los días de mi vida a mi lado. Eres mi razón de levantarme cada mañana, de respirar y salir a delante con mi vida, porque sin ti... yo no soy nadie ni nada. _

_Tú lo eres todo para mí... y algún día me gustaría estar a tu lado para siempre, me encantaría despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas, ver tus hermosos ojos y decirte te amo en cada amanecer... y sobre todo darte un pequeño beso que digiera todo lo que te amo con él._

_Y recordarte todos los días de nuestras vidas que tú eres los más importante de mi vida, y que te amo mucho más que mí amado Ramen como espero que tú me amas más que tus tomates._

_Perdóname mi amado y pequeño Sasuke._

_Espero que todavía tu amado..._

_Naruto Namikaze._

_P.D. Espero que te hayan gustado cada uno de los regalos... y sobre todo el Chibi Teme que cuando lo vi me recordó a ti."_

**DOMINGO...** El azabache se levantó temprano, alisto a su pequeño minino, se bañó y cambio él, bajo a desayunar a lado de su familia, estaba más que feliz porque hoy iba a ver a su amado y decirle que lo perdonaba... cuando soñó el teléfono.

- Misión de la familia Uchiha.- contesto el mayordomo de la familia.

- Se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha.

-De parte de quien.

- Hablamos del Hospital.

- Señorito Sasuke le hablan del Hospital.- dijo el mayordomo pasándole el teléfono.

El menor de los Uchihas salió corriendo hacia el Hospital donde está su amado rubio, olvidándose de todos, cuando escucho mencionar el nombre de su novio... no quiso saber nada solo ver que su dobe estuviera bien.

Ya en el hospital, Sasuke no supo nada solo hablo con la recesionista y después corrió hacia la habitación donde está un dormido rubio, sin ninguna herida visible hasta el momento. Se sienta a su lado y es cuando se dio cuenta de que está llorando por las gotas de agua que corriendo por sus mejillas y es cuando...

- Está bien amor.- preguntó el rubio al ver triste a su amor.

- Dobe como voy a estar bien, si estas en el hospital...- dijo un enojado Sasuke pero después se tranquilizó ante la hermosa sonrisa de su dobe.- ¿Qué te paso?

- Nada, solo tuve un pequeño accidente en la moto.- contesto como si nada grave pasara.

- ¿Pero tú eres muy cuidadoso cuando andas en la moto?

- Si teme, pero está algo distraído por darte tu último regalo.

- Mi último regalo dobe.- preguntó extrañado el azabache.

- Si, está dentro de la chaqueta.- dijo apuntando con sus dedos en donde estaban sus ropas.

Sasuke se levando y fue en donde le indicaba el rubio, tomo la chaqueta y en ella encontró una pequeña caja, la tomo y se fue a sentar de nuevo a lado de su novio.

- Ábrela mi Sasu, que es para ti.

Él solo mira la caja y le hace caso al rubio, la abre despacito y ella está un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de zorrito protegiendo a un gatito.

- Es hermoso.- dijo Sasuke emocionado y dándole un gran besos al rubio.

- Que bueno que te ha gustado... me perdonas amor.

- Claro que si mi dobe. - dijo esto mientras miraba detrás del dije y escrito en él... _"Eres mi Neko y yo tú Kitsune... Te amo mi Teme." _- Sabe una cosa...

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo mi Dobe.

Estos 7 días fueron los mejores para Sasuke porque su Dobe lo volvió a enamorar con cada detalle, con cada mensaje, con cada palabra escrita y sobre todo con su gran corazón.

Además en estos días se fortaleció mucho más su noviazgo hasta el grado de darse cuenta de que se aman con todo el corazón y que sin él otro a su lado morirían de dolor, porque no hay otro dobe o teme igual al que podrían amar con todo su corazón.

Desde este día, ambos decidieron seguir su noviazgo como ellos deseaban y no hacer caso a las presiones de sus madres para que se casaran, porque ellos estaban bien así y sabían que no estaban preparado para dar un paso tan grande en su relación, que más adelante ellos sabrán cuando es el momento de hablar del tema y sobre todo formar la bella familia que desean ser juntos.

:::::::::::::::: **6 MESES DESPUÉS: Problemas familiares. **::::::::::::::::

Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke seguir más enamorados que nunca, Itachi y Shikamaru se habían ido a vivir juntos sin antes casarse...

En casa de sus padres hubo una gran pelea en donde Minato y Fugaku anunciaron el divorcio de sus respectivas esposas, porque ya no sienten lo mismo por ellas, ya que estas han cambiado mucho en su forma de ser y comportarse, pero sobre todo por su distanciamiento ante ellos. Haciendo que ellos se unieran a un nivel de amarse con pasión y comprenderse porque ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Ante este anunció ante la gran sorpresa de todo el mundo pero sobre todos de sus propios hijos, que no sabía que decir porque entendían a sus padres de que sus mamás han cambiado mucho desde que entraron al club de lectura.

Pero una mañana en casa de la todavía familia Namikaze aparece una rubia de ojos azules que parecía una modelo y sobre todo de miraba joven, pero todo mundo sabía que era la madre de Minato y abuela de Naruto.

- Kushina cómo es posible que mi hijo te pidiera el divorció.- exigió saber la rubia a la pelirroja muy enojada

- Pero no entiendo como paso Tsunade, ayúdame a recuperarlo por favor.- dijo llorando Kushina.

- Y COMO QUIERE QUE TE AYUDE SI TU SOLO LO ALEJASTE DE TI CON TU ESTÚPIDO CLUB DE CHISMES.

- ESO ES MENTIRA ES DE LECTURA.- Dijo muy enojada ahora la pelirroja.

- HABER MUJER… ¿CUANTOS LIBROS HAN LEÍDO DESDE QUE ENTRASTE?

- Pues, pues…

- NINGUNO PORQUE SOLO TE INTERESAN LOS CHISME DE KONOHA QUE OTRA COSAS.

-Yo no sé qué decir.- dijo llorando porque su suegra tenía mucho razón.

- PUES NADA MUJER PORQUE DESPUÉS DE ENTERARME QUE CASI HACES TERMINA A MI NARUTO CON EL PEQUEÑOS DE LOS UCHIHA, TE VOY AYUDAR…

- Por favor, ayúdame lo amo mucho… -decía llorando mucho más la pelirroja ante la rubia.

- Lo siento mucho Kushina, pero estaba vez voy apoyar a mi hijo aunque este se case con Fugaku.- dijo una seria Tsunade.- Y deja en paz a mi nieto porque si me entero que por tu culpa está sufriendo otra vez, te las vas a ver conmigo.

Esa discusión termino ahí en donde Tsunade se fue enojada por que esperaba que la relación de su amado Minato con Kushina fuera para siempre como la que ella tenía con el pervertido de Jiraiya, pero ella ahora apoyaría a su hijo y nieto con todo lo que ellos deseaban, sobre todo con la segunda boda de su hijo.

Después del divorció Mikoto y Kushina se fueron a vivir juntas al darse cuenta que con todo lo que hicieron solo alejaron a sus hijos pero sobre todo a sus esposos, hasta el grado de que les pidieran el divorcio y se casaran entre ellos.

Además un mes después de su divorcio Minato y Fugaku anunciaron ante todo Konoha y familiares su próxima boda, ya que les daba las gracias a sus exesposas en dos cosas… la primera por darles a sus amados hijos y la segunda por unirlos a ellos.

Esta noticias no fue nada agradable para Kushina y Mikoto, que sus exesposos se casaran entre ellos y sus hijos seguían sin casarse, y mucho menos darles un nietecito que tanto querían.

:::::::::::::::: **EPILOGO: Un año después. **::::::::::::::::

En la noche de la fiesta de Boda de Minato y Fugaku, cuando los novios se fueron a su luna de miel, paso lo inesperado Naruto le pido matrimonio a Sasuke…

Esa hermosa noche... Naruto está muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo pedirle matrimonio a su teme, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Tomo al chibi teme y en el amarro un listoncito con un anillo en él. Y en los jardines de la mansión Uchiha... Sasuke estaba sentado viendo las estrellas cuando llega su dobe.

El rubio al verlo tan concentrado mirando las estrella lo abraza y le entrega al minino y le dice...

- Amor te tenemos un regalo. - dijo en el oído de su amado mientras que Sasuke miraba al neko, Naruto se hincaba delante de él...

- Sasuke Uchiha quieres casarte conmigo y formar una familia, y sobre todo amarnos como un mismo ser.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

- Si amor, claro que sí me quiero casar contigo.- dijo abrazando y besando al dobe de su novio.

Después de eso, Sasuke miro el listoncito de que traía su neko y sonrió al ver que traía con él un anillo de compromiso... y en su interior decía "NyS amándose por la eternidad".

- Te amo Naruto / Sasuke.- dijeron sellando su amor con un apasionado beso.

:::::::::::::::: **FIN **::::::::::::::::

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con una amiga por el FB, que me ayudo plasmara algo que me estaba sucediendo por medio de esta historia...y por una pelea con mi novio, pude escribir este fic.

Dedicado a Fenix de chocolate (Amor-yaoi)... muchas gracias amiga por ayudarme escribir mi primer fic.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**


End file.
